Give Thanks, Ey?
by Afish244
Summary: A fluffy little oneshot about America's ignorance. Happy Canadian Thanksgiving, everyone!


Alfred F. Jones was excited. It was finally fall! He loved the cool air as it danced on his skin. He adored the cool bite at the back of his throat, and the smell of crisp air and cinnamon. There was finally a valid excuse to wear jeans all the time! He could take long strolls through the suburbs, crunchy colorful leaves underfoot. He'd have to do that some time soon.

Not to mention that with fall comes Halloween. Which means candy! Oh, and trying to scare the crap out of England. Maybe this year he could get Japan to help again... He was thinking something with gore! And not his former vice president…Though just having Russia in the room seemed to scare England enough. He'd have to think about it some more.

And of course, there was Thanksgiving to look forward to! The thought of savory turkey straight out of the oven made his mouth water. He practically dreamed of cold pumpkin pie smothered in whipped cream, and sweet potatoes disguised with gooey marshmallows sounded seriously good right about now.

America sighed with satisfaction. Yup. Fall was awesome. He was lying down on the big comfy couch in the entertainment room, a big bowl of candy corn resting on his stomach. There was a gentle, polite knock on the door before Matthew popped his head in.

"Hey bro." America waved his hand absentmindedly. He and his Canadian brother Matthew shared what can only be described as a townhouse-like mansion connected by a kitchen, an entertainment room, and a few other rooms and hallways.

"Hey there." Canada gave a small smile. He strolled into the room and plopped down on the lounge chair next to the couch. "Anything good on TV, ey?"

"Ehh." America chucked the remote at his brother. "Not really."

Canada's hands shot out and caught the flying hunk of plastic before it smacked him in the face. He looked like he was about to say something, but had thought better of it. America almost knocking his nose off was pretty common, so Canada just let it go."Does this cartoon have... a secret agent platypus?" Canada raised his eyebrow.

"Yes, yes it does." America nibbled on some candy corn. "On second thought, don't change it."

"Um, okay." Canada gently slid the remote over the arm rest of the couch and onto America's head. "Pass the candy corn, please."

"You know what candy corn is?" America asked teasingly as he passed the bowl. "Next you'll tell me you actually go trick-or-treating."

"I do." Canada said flatly. He sighed as he popped a piece of candy corn in his mouth.

"That's not how you eat it!" America sat up and snatched the bowl back. He took a single piece. "You eat it like this." America first nibbled off the white tip. Then he chomped on the orange middle. Then, he popped the yellow part into his mouth and gave an affirming nod. "You have to eat it by color, or else it's too sweet."

Canada rolled his eyes and leaned back in his big squishy chair. "Hey Al..." Canada asked as casually as he could. He always got nervous when he was about to ask for something he wanted. "I was j-just wondering if you'd like to have Thanksgiving dinner with me next Monday, ey?"

America turned to look at his brother with a blank expression. Canada returned the stare. What had he done wrong now? After moments of awkward silence had passed, America's blank expression turned into one of pure bewilderment.

"_You_ celebrate Thanksgiving?" The American was astonished.

Canada gave yet another sigh and sank a little into his chair. "Yes... with turkey and football... like you."

America rolled his eyes. "I call it soccer, dude."

Canada adjusted his glasses in agitation. "I know. I do too... I mean, I'm talking about the same kind of football you're talking about, ey."

America blinked blankly. He then smiled at his brother as if Canada was five year old child who had just asked if chocolate milk came from brown cows. "Sure, man, I'd love to go to your 'Thanksgiving'. I'm all about Turkey Day and stuff, y'know? But you do realize that Thanksgiving is the third Thursday in _November_, riiiiight?"

Canada facepalmed. He should've seen this coming. "In the _United States_ maybe." He said, offended. "But in _Canada_, we celebrate it the second Monday of October."

"No way." America flopped back down on the couch. "You've got it all screwed up."

"I do not..." Canada mumbled.

"I supposed pilgrims had a feast of thankfulness on your Thanksgiving too? With Native Americans and stuff?" America inquired with an air of suspicion. He couldn't believe his brother celebrated Thanksgiving too! He could've sworn he was the only one who did that. He'd wake up just in time to catch the parade, and then he'd swing on down to Mr. President's place and feast on mashed potatoes and stuffing with them. Then he'd head home and crash on the couch during the football game. For whatever reason, America had a hard time imagining Canada going through that routine.

"Something like that." Canada said grudgingly. "You see, ey… it was originally a homecoming feast held for..."

America zoned out as Canada talked. Canada celebrated Thanksgiving? America was in shock or something. That was_ soooo_ weird. Canada was a pretty good cook... He had good bacon. And he was America's brother! Of course America was gonna go to his freaky "Canadian Thanksgiving".

"So who's gonna be at this shindig?" America asked, oblivious to the fact that he had just interrupted Canada during his speech on the history of his Thanksgiving.

Canada looked irritated for a second, opened his mouth as if he was going to tell America off, then decided not to. He shuffled in his seat and blushed a bit after he closed his mouth.

"Well, I'm not quite sure, ey. I'll invite you, England, France..." His voice trailed off. Who else could he invite? Who else _was there_ to invite?

"Ew." America continued to nibble on his candy corn.

"What?" Canada raised his eyebrows. He knew America and England had quite a history... and he knew England and France had an even bigger history... He could just imagine France and England getting into a fight, and then America opening his big mouth...then he saw green bean casserole flying and gravy splattering… it wouldn't be pretty. "Oh...M-Maybe this... uh, isn't the greatest idea."

"Why not?" America whined. "Come _ooooonnnn_, it sounds like fun! I'll even bring apple pie! I make AWESOME apple pie! Like, seriously, the best you'll ever have."

Canada shifted into a criss-cross-applesauce position and leaned back into the chair. He thoughtfully sucked on a piece of candy corn.

"Pie?" He gave a small smile after a while. " And _apple pie_ at that ,ey. From _America_!"

"You bet, buddy!" America grinned from ear to ear.

"Well…Okay. You've convinced me." Canada hopped up from the lounge chair and headed towards the door. "I need to go invite the others." He turned around to look at America just before he left the room. "And... Al?"

America sat up a bit and looked at his brother. "Matt?"

"I have to explain to you that I have a Thanksgiving every year..." Canada paused.

"...Oh." America shifted his glasses.

"... But... thanks for saying you'll come." He grinned a little. "It'll be fun."

"Aww, bro, don't get mushy!" America flopped back down on the couch. "It'll be awesome. Don't worry about it." America waved his hand to dismiss Canada.

He heard the door softly click as Canada politely and quietly left.

After a few quiet moments, America fully sat up and stared at the door.

"Canadian thanksgiving? Seriously? Like, _REALLY_?"

He shook his head and once more flopped back down on the couch. He had the weirdest brother _ever_.

* * *

**Hello~**

*Thanks for reading!

*This is just a little fluffy oneshot that I had to write...after I found out that Canadians celebrate Thanksgiving. I feel so stereotypically American! I honestly had no idea... so Mattie, I'm really sorry.

*This was really fun to write! If I got any part of the Canadian culture wrong, I blame my lack of cultural knowledge and the internet.

**Happy Reading~!**


End file.
